


Being you

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sanscest - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, fresh doing his best for bae, short fic, supportive boyfriend, trans girl error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Fresh just wants Error to be happy
Relationships: Error sans/Fresh sans, Error/Fresh, ErrorFresh, Fresh/error, sans/sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Being you

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help myself when i got this idea
> 
> Fresh drinks respect trans girls juice

“ **Uhh Fresh i’m not sure if i can do this..** ”

The 90s skeleton waited outside of the door where the glitch was in,wearing a fancy deep purple tux with a rainbow tie as he leaned against the handrail.

“Come on babe!” He cooed,”you’ll look amazin’ in it”

A sigh came from the other door,” **b-but what if everyone starts staring--** ”

“It doesn’t matter what everyone else does,i’ll take care of it if they start anythin’” Fresh explained,not getting much of a replied from Error,”come onnnnnnn  _ pleaseeeeeee? _ ”

“ **Alright fine** ” Error huffed.

Fresh giggled excitedly watching the door slowly crack open,soon revealing a black hand who seemed very hesiated on opening the door fully,it took some encouragement from Fresh before the door fully opened revealing the glitchy skeleton wearing a black mini dress with exposing shoulders.

Error stood awkwardly at the doorway,trying to read Fresh’s expression,” **H-how do i look?** ”

“You look…”

“ **Awful?** ”   
  


“ _ Beautiful _ ”

Error’s face was suddenly overtaken by a deep blue blush while Fresh began to gush while swinging on his heels.

“Ya not just beautiful---you’re  _ stunning! _ I’m so lucky to have a lovely girlfriend like you!” He exclaimed,doing a little twirl.

Error tried to recover from her embarrassment,glancing away from her excited boyfriend,” **t-thanks but still,i’m not sure i can go..like** ** _ this_ ** ”

She gestures at herself,getting a confused look from the 90’s skeleton,which made her feel her anxiety sink further into her stomach.

“Why not?” Fresh asked,”i just wanna take my adorable girlfriend on a date”

“ **I know** ” She sighed,making her way to her boyfriend,tugging his tux so the creases vanished,” **i just feel weird just going out like this** ”

Fresh gently cupped her cheeks,making her glance at the 90s skeleton,”honey bun ,you deserve to be happy being you,tonights ya night you get to feel comfortable in ya own skin _ \--erm _ bones”

Error still looked a bit hesitant,glancing away from her boyfriend,” **what if Ink---** ”

“I don’t care what that torn canvas is thinkin’.if he has somethin’ ta say about ya,i’ll kick his butt to next week!” Fresh spoke before pressing his teeth against the glitch’s forehead,”ya a beautiful woman E,no matter what others say”

She couldn’t help but giggle when she felt the warm sensation shutter through her head,making her cheeks warm up.Fresh did have a point,she had so much time pretending to be something else---something she knew she wasn’t,it was now her turn to finally be herself.

She was just glad that her weird parasite boyfriend supported her through all of this.

Fresh pulled away,enjoying the happier aura around her,he couldn’t help but let his smile naturally widen.

He chuckled softly,fixing up his glasses,”heh that's my girl”

She pressed his head against his chest,trying to hide her flustered face,” **Sweet Asgore you’re a dork** ”

“I’m  _ your _ dork” Fresh corrected.

The glitch rolled her eyes as she playfully shoved her boyfriend,”N **erd,now come on,are you gonna take me out to dinner or what?** ”

He did a little finger gun motion,”Of course,'' He clears his throat,doing a little bow,”ladies first”

Error wrapped her hands around the other skeleton’s arm,” **such a gentleman** ”

The 90s skeleton chuckled,”only for you”


End file.
